The long-term objectives of the proposed Temple University School of Medicine preventive pulmonary program are to establish preventive pulmonary curricula at the undergraduate and graduate levels; and to affect policy in the choice of continuing medical education programs in preventive pulmonary medicine for occupational physicians and nurses. The specific aims of the curriculum development program are (1) to introduce the concept of preventive pulmonary medicine at the earliest possible time in the undergraduate curriculum; (2) to enhance the preventive pulmonary content of the second-year systems disease course; and (3) to increase research and teaching opportunities in preventive pulmonary medicine for residents and fellows. These aims will be achieved by designing and implementing new course content in preventive pulmonary medicine -- such as the first-year Preventive Pulmonary Module -- for which institutional approval and encouragement have already been forthcoming, the medical school having made a firm commitment to establish a prevention-oriented curriculum. The interdisciplinary expertise of a preventive pulmonary committee and the cooperation of key faculty and administrators, as well as residents and fellows, will aid the applicant in establishing a permanent emphasis on preventive pulmonary medicine in the first, second, and fourth years of the Temple curriculum. The overall evaluation will apply the Provus Discrepancy Model to assess the outcomes of curricular innovations. The specific aims of the research project are to test the relative efficacy of two types of CME interventions with occupational physicians and nurses, and to determine which holds the greater promise of influencing preventive pulmonary attitudes and practices and increasing knowledge. These aims will be achieved through a prospective randomized trial of two interventions using validated pre- and post-intervention measures of knowledge, attitudes, and personal health behavior and surveys of worksite health practices.